Mass Effect: Precipice
by Nitefyre
Summary: The Galaxy stands on the brink. A hero branded villain. Shepherd must discover the truth behind Cerberus while one the run from two old friends turned Specters and the Midway. Soon all find themselves pieces in a game that has lasted Eons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect

Mass Effect: Precipice

by

Nitefyre

Prologue:

Something Dark is Coming

Earth: Undisclosed location

12 hours after last contact with Normandy

"The lose of the Collector base is unacceptable, we gave you the backing to bring the Commander back from the dead to acquire Collector Technology and we have nothing to so for it but 4 billion credits wasted ." Board member number 9 stated his voice barely containing his displeasure with the current start of affairs . T.I.M took a long deliberate drag of the cigarette before he spoke choosing his words careful.

"I did warn you that Shephard is individualistic and idealistic. His actions should come as no surprise". he could see the scowl crossing over the mans face at his comment. He would have to tread carefully he may not like board members also known as the Pantheon but they were the backbone of Cerberus. They made it possible and they could unmake it and this was not time for him to be burning bridges. "We did retrieve valuable data and the Reaper IFF is being reproduced as we speak. The salvage from ship Graveyard should prove useful."

"You should have installed the control chip like we instructed." Board member number 12 slamming his hand down the table he was sitting behind. "Now all we have to so for this mess a thousand year ship wreaks and junk."

"For what purpose, you wanted a leader someone to inspire humanity. You had him, you lost him and you had me bring him back. Putting a chip in his head would turn him into a puppet something that would be counter-productive to your cause." taking another pull from his cigarette the nicotine taking the edge off his nerves. "Also for the record some of those ships are far more advanced than most of the Alliances top of the line ships and the raw materials alone would increase production ten fold.".

"Gentlemen that is beside the point, the question is what do we now? " Board member 6 one of the few Female members of the Pantheon.

"According to our records before Shephard left for the Omega 4 Relay he was reactivated his Specter status" Board member number 3 stated sitting quietly the Illusive Man made no indication that where this line of the thought was going bothered him. Turning Shepherd into another Saren rubbed him the wrong way. Still the first rule of hunting was when your quarry goes to ground give no ground. Shepherd was using his Specter status hide himself from Cerberus eyes turning him into a Rogue Specter is dangerous. It could very well damage humanities standing on the Council. The upside was that if all did go right Alliance and Humans look like heroes hunting down one of their own. A lot of the races still bore resentment towards humanity for not saving the Destiny Ascension still there was something he did not trust about this whole ordeal it had been bugging him sense the beginning he simply could not put his finger on it - at least not yet.

"What are you suggesting Three?" Board member number 7 asked.

"Commander Shephard has gone rogue attacking human and Council interest alike, the Alliance will hunt him down to ends of the galaxy in a sign of good faith we will hold a trail and kill our greatest hero to protect Council." The Illusive Man sometimes but not always did hate being right.

"That is interesting plan of the action, I will have my people start working on the cover story. " board member 8 stated.

"Now that we have the prey we need the hunters... Is the Midway operational?" the Head of the Board Number on asked.

"Yes the Midway is in every way the Normandy's equal." board member number 5 responded. "The Last data burst receive from EDI allowed us to outfit the Midway with the same upgrades the Normandy has...all she needs is a crew.

"I am positive that a highly skilled crew can be assigned am I correct in my assumption Raphael" the Lead member looked a the Illusive Man calling not by his given name but his Code name Raphael the Keeper of Mysteries.

"Yes I will have a list of the potential crew sent to you and what about Shephard's crew?" One he knew that the Illusive Man would pick a crew and he also half expected the man to betray the board at any moment. What Number One did know that T.I.M was not a fool he was playing his cards safe and for the moment they needed him and his influence alive. T.I.M knew this but did not want to press his luck.

"The Normandy is now too valuable of a recourse to simply destroy but we must make the ruse believe able... bring us Shepherd and his crew alive they will stand public trail and execution in the public eyes . Once we have them off the grid and in our possession we will get what we need from him and the crew."

"Very Well..." Disconnecting from the channel Raphael rubbed the bridge of his nose attempting to ward off the head ache that was starting besiege him. Just what the hell was he going to do, Shephard is marked as traitor by the Pantheon with he and his crew the only ones that take on the Reaper he needed a plan.. He had to hunter them down still this did present and interesting opportunity to turn things around in his favor.

"Get me Councilor Anderson..."

Chapter 1

Location Somewhere in the Hawking Eta Cluster

Hold On

Nathaniel Shephard walked out of the wreaked briefing room with a smile on his face, maybe it was the rush of adrenaline running through him from his nearest brush with death. What ever it was it did not matter he told the Illusive man to go to hell and while it may have not been that best choice of words at this moment he did not really care. He, they had done it, the impossible. He traveled past the Omega 4 Relay and everyone., everyone was home and alive - beat up, bruises, broken bones, and bullet holes but alive.

"Shephar... Oh." Tali jump in surprise as the Nathaniel pulled her small form in massive frame even though she was considered big for a Quarian female standing a s 5'6 and 125 pounds. Shepherd stood a 6'4 245 pounds of well trained, rebuilt, former Alliance vanguard muscle. What surprised her the most was that a man his size who she had seen charge down Krogan and shatter husk. Yet when it came to her he was complete opposite. "Um Nathaniel are you alright?

"I'm fine I just need to hold ya that's all had too make sure this is real and I'm not dead again or a some Reaper trick." He said resting his chin on the top of her helmet she understood for a man that had been dead no more then 6 months ago this must have been a hug shock.

"I'm and this is real."

"You know Jake I should take pictures they are just sooo adorable together ." Kasumi cooed grabbing the couples attention.

"Kasumi you wouldn't dare..."

"I don't know Tali you two would make great a Christmas or Valentines day cards. Considering we are now unemployed we could use the royalties." Jacob added crossing leaning on the nears wall. "Don't worry Commander Miranda already gave the crew the news... you will have no issues about loyalty from anyone on this ship after what we just did.." That eased some that of the worries that Nathaniel had about the former Operator of the Lazarus Cell. "You have our full support."

"I'm surprised she would do something like that.." Tali questioned she and the XO where never really close for various reasons.

"Shocked yep Miri has a way of doing a lot of people judge her based off her looks and upbringing but once you win her over she'll stick with you to hell and back."

"Maybe it just that Shep has a way with the ladies that you lacking Jake " Before he could fire a retort the thief vanished in a shimmer of light her laugh echoing through corridors.

"How's Garrus? heard he took a nasty hit during the fire fight." Shephard as the object his current attention wiggle her way out his grasp. He did not mind showing his softer side around Jacob the to former Alliance soldiers understood each other and with exceptions of Garrus he was closest thing he could call a friend.

"Like I said he is one tough son of bitch he was down in medical giving Chakwas hell until Mordin threatened him. Look don't ask me what the Doc said all it did was shut him up." Jacob put his hands in the air shaking his head he knew better than to piss Mordin off and prevent him from doing his work. Shephard let the sense of the relief was over him, his crew , his family was safe, she was safe and they could finally get some rest.

3 hours after the destruction of the Collector Base

Precious Moments

Shephard made his way to his cabin the rush of battle finally starting to wear off. He realized how much his body ached and just how utterly exhausted. He was thankful how Miranda rebuilt him with these types of injuries he would be in bed for weeks but the accelerated healing and stronger heavy weave bone and muscle he was no worse for wear. Falling down onto the couch giving the vocal command for his stereo to turn on. He started tentatively to pull the blood caked, burnt and cracked gauntlets off his arms wincing pulling out a rather large piece of the armor from his forearm. Dr Chakwas would have a fit if she saw him doing his himself but they crew needed her attention more he would heal he always did but they came first. Pulling out his emergency med kit he started to apply some medi-gel to the wound hissing as the burning from the disinfectant took effect. Just as he started wrapping his injured arm the chime signaling that some was at his door.

:"Come in."

"Shephead I know you're probably tired but... Oh Keelah you stubborn man why didn't go see Doctor Chakwas." Tali chided looking at the just how injured he really was she could see blood seeping through cracks and holes in his armor, terrible cut over his right eye that had stopped bleeding but there was still a lot of blood and dirt caked on his face.

"She needed to look after crew my injuries aren't the bad." He said wincing as he finished wrapping his arm, that she noticed there was small hole burnt clean through his armor. It was a shot he took while fighting off the Drones as they made their escape he took that shot pushing her to side.

"Bosh'tet stop it a let me look at this at least." chided slapping his away.

"Tali it.."

"Nathaniel hush." She said sternly the looked she gave from behind that visor beat what ever fight he had left in him out. There was no way in he could ever say no to her. He just was not used to this for most of his life sense birth he was always on his own, on Akuze he had to set his own dislocated knee. He was more the used to patching himself back up after a fight. Tali gentle pulled off his shoulder armor and breast plate. Taking in a sharp intake of breath the scars she show where mostly new most of them coming during the course of the Mission. Burns, bullet wounds gashes all covered his chest. Finding the wound in question she was pleased to see that the round went right through and at least she did not have to remove the round. Taking bullets out was something she did not like, she had once with Reager and it was not a pleasant experience.

"You're thinking about something" He stated lazily looking at her through her mask a talent only he possessed.

"Thinking about how alike you and Reager are, he would always make sure that I and the rest of the squad were taken care of first and that dumb Bosh'tet would standing there with a suit puncher and infection." She started trying to sound angrier than she really was at the moment a fact that Nathaniel did not slip past. She continued tending to him with expert and tender care she started to clean the wound before applying some medi-gel and bandage to the entry wound. " I think you two like to make me worry- sit up." Shephard did as ordered hearing the gasp from her when she saw the size of the exit wound. The entry wound was small number bigger than a nickel but the exit wound that was the size of a golf ball. Making sure she cleaned the dried blood and grim away from the wound, she placed another application of medi-gel and a padded bandage over the bullet hole before wrapping his shoulder. .

"So why did you stop by, it's not about tending to me through I can't say that I mind the treatment." Shaking her head at the rather flirtatious tone in his very tired sounding voice.

"Well Commander." She started cleaning off the the wound on his face. "The FTL drive is going to be down for at least another 20 hours and my room in the cargo hold is well gone, I was planning to staying with Kasumi..."

"You can sleep here if that's what you're tying to ask."

"But the...

"Already know so it does not matter and given that we are freelance now who cares about procedure." Tali finished tending the cut on his head he could tell by he body language that she was worried and trying to hide the fact. "Hey don't worry I'll figure out what we do from here first I we need to get the FTL drive back online and get back civilized Space for repairs."

"I know, its just a lot to take in, what do you think that Illusive man will do?"

"He spent 4 billion credits on rebuilding me... so my guess would be yes." Shepherd knew that he was marked man right know for crossing Cerberus but he also knew that they would not kill him he was 4 billion dollar investment.

One who is Torn Apart

Citadel, Presidium Ring, Councilor Anderson Office

24 hours after the last Contact with the Normandy.

"Good evening Councilor Anderson I'm sure this this not a bad time."

"What the hell? This is a secure channel how did you..." Anderson desperately reaching for the alarm as face of middle age Caucasian man appeared on his com screen.

"Don't - I own considerable stock in the company that provides embassy firewalls and cyber defense system rest assured there will be no evidence that we even spoke." old military instincts died hard for a man like Anderson Slowly turning himself to face his monitor his left hand reaching for the pistol he keep under his desk. "And that pistol you keep under desk will not be necessary either, I would recommend going to HWP brand, Kesslar thermal clips tend to get jammed. If I wanted you dead we would not be having this conversation."

"Okay you have proven your point now who are and what do you want?" the man took a long drag of his smoke an slightly amused look crossing his face at the question.

"You destroyed a number of my cells that had gone rogue, I should thank you for doing that work for me."

"Cerberus.." Anderson snarled through clenched teeth. " What ever you are planning I will have nothing to do with it..."

"Councilor Anderson there is no need for the melodrama, this is a friendly call. More importantly I need your help." T.I.M stated watching the Councilor carefully there was a reason that Shepherd pick this man to lead the Council. Anderson was shrewd leader and had an excellent eye for detail.

"That I find it hard to believe but I will humor you...Why?"

"Shepherd has gone Rogue." T.I.M stated simply the shocked silence was no surprise to him Anderson was or is the only father Shepherd had ever known.

"There is something that you're not telling, I know Shepherd and you do to he would'nt go Rogue not like Saren." Anderson was shocked, still he trusted Shepherd more than almost anyone in the galaxy. There was more to this than just a rogue specter.

"You're correct and for your safety I'm not going to tell you all the details. What I can tell you is this - Shepherd is the only chance we have against the Reapers and they are coming." T.I.M took a pull of his cigarette before continuing. "If you want to save him and his crew we have to play this very carefully."

"So this is just a lie. why should I help you and Cerberus? You're just throwing him under to the wolves anyway.."

"I know the Reapers are involved but I can not prove anything so for now I to have play along..." the Illusive man statement stopped Anderson in his track the Reapers involved in Cerberus this was almost too much for him to handle.

"How can I trust you?"

"Trust that I want to stop the Reapers and if Shepherd is dead, we're dead." He was right Anderson knew that he was right and if the Reapers had some how infiltrated an organization like Cerberus they could be anywhere even on the Council and Alliance governments.

"It seems that I have no choice in the matter... So what is your plan?"

"With in the next 24 hours the reports will start to come out with footage." He deposited some ashes in the astray seeing the look of disgust on Anderson face.

"We could refute them..."

"No we'll play along … We hunt him, we sick the hounds on him but it will be hounds of our choice. " That did make sense to Anderson give the bureaucrats something to shake stick to get the machine moving.

"There is more to this..." Anderson added he was not fool.

"I have forwarded a set of dossiers of the team that should be sent after him... they should acceptable. We need thinkers for this Anderson not just soldiers." flipping through the files Anderson recognized a lot of the names , Williams, Davidson and few others but there is was only thing in common they had call either served with Shephard or had been at Eden Prime or the Battle of the Citadel. They had seen the truth first hand so they would naturally question the orders they received.

"Most have worked with, or are some way connected to the Sovereign Incident why them?"

"Who better to hunt him than people that have known him and how he thinks."

Notes: And so the die is cast... hold people your in for on hell of a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Justify

When she had gotten word over the Extranet News of what happened she did not want to believe it. The first thing Ashley tried was sending a message to Nathaniel asking if it were true had hr truly gone rogue. Of course there was no response which worried the Chief more he was a damn stubborn man, hot headed with a heart to big for his own good but a rogue operative like Saren he was not. Then maybe she did not know him as well as she thought, two years is a long time a very long time people change, everyone changes. The only thing Ashley could do was think about to their fight on Horizon it had been a tense reunion at best. She was angry watching the man you love die only to have him reappear alive two later after you grieved and moved on. It stirred up and dug up old emotions that she did not want to deal with not at the moment. So she did want any good Williams women did ..she fought. It was easier than crying or breaking down - no she was not built that way, she was not some wide eyed high school girl. In his emails he told her of his mission to find the Collectors but after his last response he just dropped off the map and that was 2 months ago. Now here he is again this time attacking key military and private interest. Yet what really set her off was the announcement that Anderson made he was stripping Shepherd of this Specter status branding him a rogue operative. The Alliance would have to hunt him drown and bring him in to maintain good standing with Council races. Anderson had thrown Shepherd, Garrus and Tali under the bus without much of a thought.

"Excuse me ma'am but..." Ashley paid no attention to the receptionist as she marched by her fist clenched eyes burning with anger.

"Just what in the all holy fuck was that Anderson?" She yelled marching into his office.

"Chief Williams I take it you've heard that news report."

"Don't play nice with me your selling Shepherd out too cover your sorry ass and keep the position that HE got you." To Anderson's credit he did not flinch facing the anger that Chief Williams was throwing at him. Given the history between the three of them it was of no surprise that she felt somewhat betrayed.

"Ashley that is enough you know better than I do that there was nothing publicly I can do about this, the evidence is in their eyes irrefutable."

"Bullshit you could have fought this, stalled for time something Nathaniel has not gone Rogue." she was not screaming at him anymore but the edge was still in her voice.

"I know but there is more to this... I have been contacted by the Illusive Man." the mention of that name caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"That son of a bitch he has something to do with this doesn't he I knew Cerberus was involved in this..."

" For once despite my better nature I think we can trust him on this, because we both have a common enemy the Reapers." The mention of the Reapers almost took all the color from her skin. What did the Reapers have to do with this just what the hell had Nathaniel got himself mixed up in this time.

"Just 4 days ago Shepherd took his ship and his crew beyond the Omega 4 relay according to the documents that T.I.M shared with me . Shepherd was able to infiltrate and destroy the Collector base. What happens after wards is sketchy at best. The Illusive Man and Shepherd had some kind of falling out after the destruction of the base. Two hours later the Normandy dropped off the grid in the Hawking Eta cluster. A day later an turian supply ship was destroyed in that Sector then the outpost it was resupplying was destroyed.. 24 hours after that an forward Alliance patrol on the edge of the Terminus was hit. "

"This does not prove anything Anderson it could have been anyone."

"You know the Normandy even after it was rebuilt has to stop silent running to attack... the signatures match its weapons, the reading match the Tantalus Drive just before it goes into silent running." Anderson continued.

"I don't believe it..."

"I'm glad someone on this piece of scrap has some sense left in them." Ashley turned to meet the newest arrival. His face seemed familiar to her like she had seen it before short cut brown hair framed a face not too much older than hers. She noticed the N7 on his uniform and the soft glow of biotics in his gray eyes.

"Lt,. Davidson I'm glad you could make I was just giving Chief Williams latest."

"Imari Davidson Codename: Ronin" the man said extending his hand giving her a firm shake.

"Gunnery Chief Williams. Excuse em Sir but codename:" She asked..

"The Alliance Aesir program we humans are just coming into our with biotics the Brass took the best and the brightest and we were trained by an Asari Matriarch. I was in the same training Class as Commander Shepherd or Anubis as we called him." Ronin stated.

"Chief please know that what he just told you is highly classified information." Anderson said motioning for them both to sit.

"Of course it just a lot to take in at once, so what are we going to do now - hunt Shepherd and bring him in?"

"In short yes, as of right now you are both Specters." Ashley jaw hit the floor . " Don't look shocked you worked with Shepherd during the Sovereign Incident, Eden Prime, Virmire you have more than earned it. Plus I want people that know him trying to find him we want Shepherd alive not in pieces."

"What you are not telling us Anderson, this makes no sense I did not spend years running black ops in the Terminus not to see a cover up when I see one... why us? " Imari asked he was being asked to hunt down one of the oldest friends and bring him in and he wanted to know why.

"You both know Shepherd almost better than I do... Do you really think he and his crew have gone Rogue?"

"No.." Ashley did not to think about it the answer came to her as easy as breathing.

"Then find out the truth I will try to stall the Council as long as I can but they want blood you need to work fast. The Alliance is giving us the Normandy's sister ship the Midway it already in dock." Imari smiled his teams pilot a woman by the name of Frost was going over the ship now.

"My pilot is going over the ship now,,, I have never seen her so happy." Imari along with Ashley they needed to get to work if they were going to get other bottom of this. " Anderson I'm going to need dossiers on every member of Shepherds' crew, all the evidence from the attack locations. Also some of Shepherds' last known contacts before he went through the Relay.. Oh and what the hell was he going after beyond the Omega 4 relay."

" The Collectors..." Now that name was a name that Imari did not want to hear.

"Why didn't you tell me this before." Ashley notice that Imari's right eye started to glow brighter than left she could see know that it was not his real eye but a cybernetic one.

"It's something that is not common knowledge they are myth , urban legend. As far as the record concerned they don't exist." Anderson said with dismissive wave of his hand.

"So they did it again... I know what I saw on Horizon Councilor the Collectors are real." she could not help but think that maybe just maybe Shepherd was right about Cerberus they at least acknowledge a threat then there was one looming. The Council just buried in the records .

" I know Chief this does not add up the Alliance leaving colonies to be taken, the rest of the Council trying to cover up the existence of the Reapers and the Collectors. The Destruction of the Destiny Ascension..."

"You know if he could have saved them he would have but Sovereign was moments from opening the Citadel and calling the Reaper Fleet." She knew as well as Anderson that Shepherds decision to have the fleet attack Sovereign instead of protect the Destiny Ascension was the hardest he ever made. The Asari Council woman was the closest thing he did have to a mother. She remember some of the late com room calls especially after Virimire.

"I know but you saw that ship, I have been looking at the records it was able to hold Sovereign at bay according to reports the Geth had nothing more that one carrier and several cruisers..." it had bugged him it the position the Shepherd was put in it was all the too well planned but he could not pin it down

"Are you suggesting sabotage." Ronin said stating fact more than question he knew where Anderson was going with his line of thought.

"Yes... we have to be careful very careful. Lt Davidson I believe you have started to build your team am I correct?"

"Yes I have a few contacts in the Terminus I can call on, If you have any suggestions would be helpful." Anderson forwarded the data to both their omni-tools. "Thanks... Come Chief Williams lets get some new armor.."

"Hey whats wrong with my armor its Alliance standard issue." she said taken back a bit but his statement.

"That is my point this is a black op" Turning back to look at Anderson. " Standard rules apply right..."

"Officially you are an mission to find the Rogue Specter Shepherd... anything with discussed here never happened." Anderson said placing his arms behind his back as the two left and with that the die had be cast.

"Okay so basic SOP. Come on Chief .lets get you some new gear." Turning his back to Anderson too leave the office.

Citadel, Space Dock

Ashley had to admit Imari was more than what she expected they had been in the Wards for hours. Working the black markets collecting on some old debts that where odd to him. She saw similarities between him and Nathaniel and vast differences. Nathaniel would not have been about to work the under belly like Imari too many bad memories tied to his time back on Earth growing up. If there was one thing Nathaniel hated more than the Reapers, Drug dealers, sex traders and the usually scum that you find in the back allies. Imari while he had no love for them did use them and tossed them aside to rot in the filth that they created. There was an edge to Imari that Nathaniel did not have it must be the differences from the line of work. Imari was Black ops, spy, killer, pirate he did and had done it all in the name of the Alliance. Nathaniel had been Special Ops, terrorist neutralization, pirate hunting, covert strikes ops. Still there was good left in Imari he was not consumed by the darkness he lived in and that was comforting to know . It took a few hours but he did get her new armor , Colossus model human heavy armor with more than a few illegal mods and add-ons.

"Well at least it does not make you butt look big." he said cracking a smile looking at the form fitting plate. "Relax Williams it was joke lighten up it some your not one Alliance frigate anymore. "

"Sorry its just a lot to take in you know... I mean shit you were his friend...wait I did not see you at the funeral."

"Yeah I was out on an op at the time, deep cover. I did not here about it till I got back." he stated a tone of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry losing Nate was hard..."

"So I do have to say Nathaniel does know how to pick em, well he did always like the stubborn fiery types. " Ronin quickly changed the subject to that, the only thing she did not want to talk about .

"I... I have no idea what you are talking about.."

"We have to work on your lying you're terrible at it. One he only lets close friends call him Nate and two I over heard your argument with Anderson only a women in love with a man gets that mad" Ashley did not know weather she wanted to hit this man or kick him was she just his open book for him to read.

"I.. we were close, he meant a lot to me... losing him hurt.." Imari looked over at her understanding the torrent of mixed emotions running through the women.

"Don't worry we'll find him and smack him real good for putting us though all this hell."

"Yeah you know I would like that..." Ashley Jaw dropped when the Midway came into view it look just like the old Normandy but it was bigger and all black . The Dock workers where working on stripping the Alliance logos off the side. "So this is the Midway."

"Yeah, I'm refitting her with some merc and pirate upgrades things that you see out in the Terminus." the air car came to stop as the two Specters grabbed there bags and started to make their to way to airlock.

"So what is the plan from here then?" Ashley asked..

"Well I want to look at these files we still have good 18 hours before she is ready. Get you introduced to the rest of the my squad and start working on just what hell really happened ."

Somewhere in the Omega Cluster

4 days after the attack on the Collector base.

"We're WHAT?"

"As I just said Commander we've been cut off from all Cerberus funds. We have no money for repairs,food or fuel." Miranda added sipping on what was going to be her last cup of coffee for a long time. "In terms you can better understand we are broke." that statement was followed by Nathaniels' head hitting the briefing room table with a rather loud thud. "Careful right now that skull and the brain inside are valued at about 50 million credits..." Letting the sentence hang at the end smiling with mock sweetness as she took a another slow sip of her coffee letting the implication hang in the air.

"Miri you can't be serious." Jacob said noticing Garrus rest his hand side arm as heard Shepherd groan of weary frustration "We are not going to scarp the Commander and sell his parts.."

"Of course not Jacob. it would never come to that I already have a plan to 'acquire' the operating funds we need and I also have EDI working on creating an extra-net site about getting the truth the Protheneans, Reapers and Sovereign incident out in the open." Shepherd looked up raising an eyebrow that plan sounded rather familiar.

"You have been in my Vid Collection again haven't you." he stated.

"Commander I would never violate your personal quarters in such manner I have the utmost respect for you privacy." She responded in an attempt to feign innocence.

"You're a terrible liar." And so the battle of wits continued between Shepherd and Miranda it was strange dynamic those two had of tension, then sarcastic banter back and forth keeping each wits sharp.

"You have no evidence either." she countered arching an eyes taking another sip from her mug.

"Seriously Nate, you and her are like an old mated pair." Garrus added shaking his head.

"Garrus need I you remind there is a certain Quarian that has a shotgun that would disagree." Garrus looked at his old friend mandibles twitching and eye plate arching slightly.

"So that's why Legion has been covering most of her shifts in the Engine Room." Jacob add crossing his arms. Nathaniel looked back at Miranda plotting just how he was going to get his sweet sweet revenge.

"Her room in the Cargo hold was destroyed so..."

"So you let her use the Captain's room out of the kindness of you heart.. damn the perks of being Commander." Garrus joined in the ribbing that he was getting from the crew. "Oh your quarters are destroyed why don't you stay in mine' Nate I thought I taught you better, that's a tactic Taylor would resort too." Jacob flipped Garrus off the former C-Sec agents shoulder shaking with laughter.

"You know I can have you all spaced for mutiny." Shepherd growled in mock anger as much as the crew and the team worked his nervous he would not trade his dysfunctional space family for anything will maybe anything. The three final backed off they had poke fun at their Commander enough but it did help with stress to simply laugh at times. "You know Miranda could probably put half the dancers on Omega out of work I'm sure Aria wouldn't mind the spike in costumers I'm sure she would give us a cut of the profits"

"You do know I can get more for your pinky finger than I can get for shaking my ass on stage but thank you for the complaint." his creased brow and the daggers he was glaring at her singled that she had won that round at least for moment.

"So this plan about 'acquiring' Funds what did you have in mind?"

"We rob Cerberus.." There was a long silence in the room as all three men stared at her with looks complete disbelief.

"I'm sorry was it something I said.?"

"Are you feeling alright, you just said you wanted to rob Cerberus?" Garrus cleared his throat at least trying to hold himself together but Jacob and Nathaniel finale burst out laughing

"Okay Miranda that a good one.." Jacob noticed the patented Miranda 'I am serious look' on her face. "Oh fuck me she is serious."

"Okay how do we pull off a heist on our former employer."

"Not Cerberus itself but one of its parent companies Exo-Geni." that name caused the smile from his face to quickly faded .

"Exo-Geni is backing Cerberus?"

"Yes Garrurs Exo-Geni is one major of the companies that make up the industrial military complex that is the back bone of the Alliance Military. They also provided the team that was killed on the derelict she pulled up something on her Data pad before continuing. "They are researching methods to counter indoctrination as well as several other things." Nathaniel grabbed the pad from the table reading through data. They had been busy the past few years well at least their non public face had been. Something that did catch his eye made his blood run cold and his biotics flare from the cold rage.

"They are developing a bio weapon that only effects dextro-protein species and they were kidnapping Turians and Quarians for the research." Slamming the bad down on the table it was too much for him to read. "Did he know about this?"

"The Illusive Man , no probably not, he runs Cerberus not the companies that fund it." Jacob answered picking up the pad itself. " What do you think Miri was this a project started by one of the 12."

"Wait who are the 12... I thought T.I.M runs show at Cerberus?" Garrus asked.

"He does..but the 12 or the Pantheon as they are known are the people he answers too the board of trusties. 12 of the most powerful people in the Alliance Military, Private, and Political world. They are the ones pulling the strings in the Alliance. Cerberus is their watch dog to protect their little underworld empire." Jacob started. "No has every seen there faces."

"They are the ones that funded the Lazarus Project. If I am correct they will not be pleased that we did not keep the Collector base and now are operating freelance. My guess is that we will be branded terrorist." She spoke grimly things looked bad the ship was not in prime fighting condition and they were now one the run.

"Mercs we can handle..."

"Not mercenaries Commander... You re-instated the your Specter status...they pull strings to get another Specter sent after us." Miranda noticed his face drop some more.

"Well that's just great, the last thing we need is to be hunted by Specters." Garrus sighed rubbing his head frill.

"That is why it is important that we not only get some kind of money but this data is more important. What is on that data pad is nothing more than speculation and wild conjecture. We need is hard evidence something that we can use in our favor." Nathaniel saw were her line of thinking leverage they would need if things got real bad and it was looking more and more like things were going to get bad..

"How long before they sick the hounds on us?" Jacob asked they would have to move quickly to pull this off and the patch work job of repairs on the Normandy .

"All things considered we have been out here four days, when we started the hunt for Saren It took that amount of time to get through red tape with the Council to even clear the space port." Garrus responded being hunted by a Specter was not on tops on his to do list.

"Okay Miranda get to work on a plan to pull this heist, talk to Kasumi and Thane they should be a big help. Garrus make sure the stealth systems are running, Jacob do a check on weapons and ammunition. I want how much of what we have left." Tiredly rubbing his face they could see the gears in his mind going at light speed, plans forming scenarios playing out in his mind. "Miranda check your channels I want a list of Specter candidates I need to know who is hunting us."

"Of Course Commander it will take some time."

"Between you, Kasumi and Thane you have best information network available forward the list to me when you find out.. lets get to work people." pinching his nose that all too familiar dull throb filled his head.

"Nathaniel go lay down rest your biotic amp has been acting up again. Samara and I will come take look are your amp in about an hour." Nathaniel choose not to argue with his former Operator she build this amp that was implanted in his skull she knew it the best.

"Come on you big baby I will help you there." Garrus placing a hand on his friends shoulder as Miranda and Jacob left.

Rocksteady

Getting off the elevator Shepherd heard the rhythmic pounding coming from his room. Garrus give him a look that said "This is how it starts" the Commander was simply in to much pain to even shot back at his friends teasing. Opening the door Tali stretched out on his bed data pads scatter ever where laying on her stomach chin rest on palm of her hand, her head rocking to beat of the music. He and Garrus stood their for a moment Garrus was in more of shock at seeing how she took over Shepherds room and how odd human music sounded. Shepherd was more enthralled about how irresistibly cute she looked.

"Glad you found my music collection, enjoying yourself? " He said trying to muster his usually sense of humor the last thing he wanted was her worrying about the issues with custom implant. She looked to happy and content humming the song that was playing.

"Oh Shepherd I didn't mean ..it was and well I … I mean I was not snooping...sorry about the but mess." it never stop to amaze him how someone would hack through Geth firewalls in the middle of fire fight could so easily flustered over browsing his old 20th and 21ist century music collection.

"Tali its okay." He said smiling weakly his head ache was starting to get some what better as sat down on the couch.

"Well I'll leave you too love birds to nest." Garrus added leaving before Nathaniel could fire back at his remark.

"Ha love birds coming a damn Turian." Nate looked at the current song that was playing it was from his collection was dubbed Soul. A female artist by the name of Rox.

"I might have to remind him I have a shotgun." she mumbled turning her gaze to Shepherd who rubbing his temples. "Whats wrong Nathaniel." She ask concern filling her voice.

"Nothing just a little head ache that's all how are the repairs going , you and Legion are getting along I hope." He said quickly changing the subject a habit that she did not like and he was doing far to often. Tali for her part patient and trust him enough so she played along for now.

"Oh Legion is... well going a great job and things are ahead of schedule. Its still strange working with a Geth but..."

"But.."

"Well I never expected him to so polite, it 's a Geth so it has no emotion but it treats me.."

"Like a child would a parent." Nathaniel finished the statement for amazed at how expressive her eyes where always so expressive.

"Yes its strange but I'm thankful for the help it was nice to sleep in for once." She added eyes smiling , she was Quarians and they were not used to getting spoiled she noticed in her talks with Kasumi that it was something human women expected . "You know Shepherd I didn't know humans had so much art and music its amazing."

"Yeah we are more than just very inventive killing machines I think." Tali crossed her arms over her chest eyes narrowing in irritation at his seeming dislike of his own people.

"Why do you say that your not a killing machine and humans are more than that too. Some of these songs that I heard are beautiful they talk of love, hope, joy, triumph, passion, sorrow " She said he could were the smile in her voice, a child like joy that could not help but to smile it was nice to see her happy.

"I know Tali, I know... Its hard I have seen worst humanity has to offer and its hard to forget our bloody history. Maybe its different for Quarians." That statement came out completely the wrong way and he hoped that she was not told upset.

"How so?" there was slight edge to her voice.

"There is so few of you left you have to stick together, humans not so much."

"You have point but there is one thing that we have in common" Noticing that this course of conversation was making him rather tens and uncomfortable.

"And what is that Miss Zorah?"

"Quarians love music, song and dance have always been part of our culture it passes the time on long shifts and fills that halls with something more than just the sounds of decaying ships." raising from her place on the bed and making her way over too him. "Nathaniel whats wrong you look like your in pain?"

"Its nothing just a head ache I get them being a biotic, Don't worry my brain not going to mush it more just a sign that I'm tired."

"You stubborn bosh'tet why didn't say something, I'm sure Garrus and Miranda could handle the ship while you rested." Tali could do nothing more than shake her head he always working putting them before himself it was one of the reason that she loved him he had the biggest heart.

"Garrus and Miranda , run the ship, gurl you must be crazy." he said shaking his head as Tali looked him with confused it only took a few minutes to realize that she had no understanding of the earth slang. "Its a term of endearment kind of ...Its long e story if you feel like hearing about Ethnic relations on earth."

" I would love to hear about Earth?" She said curling up next to him on the couch.

Notes: I promise more of the Normandy crew next chapter and we meet the crew of the Midway … till then.. keep it classy


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Mass Effect, do own all Original Characters in this story

Chapter 3

Whisper

_ None of this makes sense, why? Why would Cerberus a group that Shepherd nearly destroyed resurrect him._ Imari's borrow crinkled in thought looking at the data pads laid out in front of him. It was like this was some big puzzle and he needed to put together to see the bigger picture. It had been years sense he had seen Shephard last and the two men, buddies during their trying were vastly different men now. It made sense to pick Ashley for the team she other than Anderson had the closest ties to Shepherd before the original Normandy was destroyed.

_What am I missing?_ Ronin mused , the Collectors why take human colonies through humanity was numerous they were not the most physical versatile race. The Krogans or Turians would have been better picks. _So why humanity?_ Rubbing his face in vain attempt to fight off the sleep that his body had demand. He needed to speak the Matriarch, she always had answers, insights that he would miss. Sighing he place the data pad down on the table he was getting no where like this.

"Come on Nate what are you doing out there?" He my have never talked much to Nathaniel after they went their separate ways but the bond they shared was something that was unbreakable. Imari gathered himself and sat down in the middle of the his cabin's floor. Taking a deep breath he let everything melt away, along himself to go deep in his mind. The center, your place of peace was different for each person his was a single Sakura Tree over looking a churning dark ocean and a bright setting sun on the horizon. Their teacher Matriarch Chloe told them that each place , each center was different for every biotic. Also that landscape changed as the person grow. Under the tree sitting was attractive Asari dressed in flowing robes. Imari sat down in the same crossed legged position just in front of her..

"What is troubling you child?" Her voice was soft, as gently as cool breeze that was blowing.

Taking a deep breath " Its Shepherd and this mission, it just does not seem right something is off." Her eyes opened and she smile that same all knowing comforting smile that made want to lay all you fears to bear before her.

"Pieces of the puzzle are missing truths that are important, all buried under lies and half truths "

"He is in trouble and I don't who or what is after him, I needed to help him but I feel disconnected from him. Ever since we lost you and I choose to go into black ops he has been distant." the memories of her death hunted him till this day. Just like the memories of the loss of his family the pain, anger and grief had been burnt into his very soul.

"You walk a path in a world that he wishes to forget." The Matriarch placed a hand on his cheek brushing a strand of the brown hair from his face. "There is such turmoil in his soul, a darkness vast and ageless claws at him. He fears this beast but they are tied together. For him to overcome it, you must over yours." His darkness the churning ocean below them endlessly vast as it was deep. Waters so dark the light of the setting sun was consumed by it depths. "My little warrior, my Ronin always searching for a cause to fight for, always desiring freedom from past regrets. You must understand his pain to free him from the darkness. Only when you seas are calm and clear will that understanding come. "

_Just after Matriarch Chloe death _

_ Anger it was all that he felt at the moment, they had killed her being a traitor. For teaching them, the lost, forgotten, the street rats and orphans, they spat upon them. She however taught them to exist and not harm those around them. They - the Asari her own people branded her a traitor blasphemer out convenience and political expedience. Oh he hated them, a hate that churned, burned and ate his very soul. _

_ "Shepherd I am joining Alliance Black Ops ." He stated plainly Imari knew that Shepherd would be angry. He did not care, Shepherd was a man that had no family he could not never understand the hate ripping at his soul. Batarian Slavers had taken his family and now Asari politics had taken his master. _

_ "Imari no...they are nothing more than killers and xenophobes you've seen what the Hades division has done even to its own people. Revenge is not what she would want us to do." Nathaniel plead but Imari gray eyes hardened even more his turning in a venomous sneer. _

_ Imari shook with anger as he screamed " Her own people killed her, framed her and killed her all because she taught a bunch of gutter rats the Asari precious biotic teachings. They lied to Alliance to all of us and she is dead because she had no more use. Our teacher and master is dead because she would not sell us out and kill us." Shepherd recoiled from the verbal assault his friend always had issues with his anger. Who wouldn't given his past but Nathaniel knew he was good person. When the first came to the training center . He and Imari fought for what seemed like hours neither willing to give into the other. Only when they were on the ground with barely enough energy to spit an insult at the other did she appear, the two soldiers out of boot half expected to thrown into the brig. No she smile and told that was an impressive display of biotics. _

_ "I know Imari, I know she was only mother I ever knew but she would not want you or me to go down that road" Imari was not inches from shepherds face eyes narrowing, _

_ "The only mother you ever knew and you too much of a coward to find the people that did this." the brown haired man hissed through clenched teeth. _

_ "What do you know? While you were growing up you nice house, I was running the streets, while your friends played in back yards, I was digging through dumpsters for my next scrap of food. ." Shepherd fired back pushing Imari back. _

_ "Right until I saw them murdered by slavers and my sister raped and shipped off while I laid dying on ground. But what do I know right?" turning to leave Imari voice hung in to air, the anger completely gone replaced by a cold ire. "You stay here and hide behind her dead memory." _

Imari was pulled out of the memory hanging his head low part of him regretted that day. The relationship had chilled after that both men walking there own paths. Shepherd to Akuze and he to Operations in the Terminus Systems

"I never wished to see you consumed by revenge but yet the need still fills you soul." Imari looked up as she started fade away in to mist as familiar fog settled into the area.

"Lieutenant." Ashley voice pulled him gently out of his meditation and he was still just as lost as he was before he entered. Ashley wait from him raise from his siting position. " I did not mean to barrage in but you did not answer you do thought something was wrong."

"Its okay and Imari or Ronin will do, I hate my title." she noticed that his mask was back on covering up the lost and confused look he had in eyes.

"That will take some getting used but I can learn to like it." she smiled. " I talked to Cpt Bailey he was able to find Koylat Kiros. Said that his father and Shepherd came through about 3 weeks ago." Imari looked back at her smiling finally a lead something he could with on this mission.

"That name was in Anderson Dossiers for possible recruits." he mused grabbing to long rectangular objects and placing them on his back.

"I was thinking the same thing - first us, now one of his crew members son... it makes no sense. We are too emotionally attached for this type of mission." Ronin nodded in agreement making his way to the door.

"You're right and I think that is point... come on."

Tip Tap Tips

Legion found the behavior odd but intriguing at that same time. The Geth watched as it continued to work on repairing the console in front him. There had be a change in her behavior despite her quarters on the Normandy being destroyed and most of personal positions being lost. She was strangely happy and in good spirits. Despite the mountains of work she had in front of her with repairs. The Geth audio receptors picked up a strange rhythm coming from her helmet. Watching he noticed at her foot would sway in precise time with the deepest of the rhythms.

"Creator-Zorah this platform as a question." Coming out from under the console she was working on the engineer looked up at Geth platform confused.

"Yes Legion?" Legion's head flaps twitched almost as sign of it being nervous.

"We noticed that when the creator listens to a musical selection work output increase's but fatigue decreases along with stress levels why?" She could not believe that it just asked her this question and she was at loss on how to answer. How does one explain an emotional response to something that does not understand emotional.

"Its hard to explain Legion." She answered hoping that the answer would satisfy his curiosity. The confused lean of the its head and flexing of it head flaps told her she would have come up the an better answer. " I don't know Legion I guess it helps pass the time I can do my work without thinking it is work. It makes the job seem less tedious."

"But the music Creator-Tali-Zorah is listening to is human." She knew Legion did not hate humans. Hell the Geth was probably incapable of hate in the form she would understand.

"I guess it reminds me of some Qaurian music I have heard from before the..." her sentence trailed off not wanting to over the topic of the Morning Star War again.

"This platform agrees humans and the Creators have an amazing amount similarities Biological and artistic This platform wish's to understand art better why organics find it so important." Legion never ceased to amaze her, she never would have thought that a Geth would want to learn so much they were strangely curious about everything around them. Even more so about organics and other species she found it odd and comforting at the same time.

"What do you mean Legion by artistically similar?" Getting up from the ground as its eye flashed briefly. Then she heard the music playing from his speakers into Quarain she could tell by the language. Legion played another sample it was defiantly human from the sound it like it similar to what she heard in Shepherds music collection.

"The first piece was from the home world thirty years before the Morning Star War, We have reviewed all records and found while the Creators were technological more advanced than Humans. The Creators music had a striking resemblance to Human music of the late 20th and early 21st century." Tali stared at the Geth in complete disbelief did they keep a record of the entire Quarian history.

"Legion did the Geth keep records of life before the war?"

"Yes all records before the Morning Star War have been preserved. Historical, Artistic, Census records, Patents. The Geth preserved everything of cultural significance to the Creators." Legion said head leaning to the side head flaps raising as it observed her response. First the place her hand over what would have been her mouth. "Did this platform say something to upset Creator Tali'Zorah?"

Tali was overwhelmed every Quarian thought their entire history and culture was lost when the Geth drove them from Rannoch. What she heard just know proved that completely wrong their history, music, and art had been preserved. She could not form any words she did the only thing that came to mind. She jumped at Legion wrapping her around the confused Geth platform in delight.

"Oh Keelah thank you Legion, thank you, thank you thank you." She repeated over and over again much Legion growing confusion pulling back leaving her arms on his shoulders.

"This platform is confused, why would be thanking the Geth for doing what the Geth were designed for?" She was to happy at moment she laughed as his question, Shepherd was right he was like child-A child with a Anti-material rifle.

"Because its the Art and history that makes us who we are, its the expressions of the our souls and the records of our past, triumphs, achievements and regrets its everything that makes us who we are." she explained.

"Understood , but we are still confused , humans evolved light years away from the Creators yet there are overwhelming similarities in thier music." the Geth continued.

"Maybe humans and Quarians have similar souls..." That would explain her and Shepherd in a nice easy way.

" We have no data available on a soul. Creators said the Geth did not have souls." Now that hit her harder than she expected. For the months that Legion had been on the Normandy after their confrontation in the AI core they keep their distance. Now she had to wonder Legion asked about art and history where her ancestor mistaken maybe they did have souls. Shepherd told her that home world has preserved but it was not safe and Legion was elaborating.. The Geth lived on large space stations. Legion watched for a brief moment before bring up his omini-tool and showing her a picture of what looked like a monument in enclosed space flowers and trees all around it. It was statue of shining star.

"Legion did...did the Geth build that?" it was beautiful, how could a mere program build something so beautiful.

"Yes to record the Morning Star War.."

"But you must have found the design somewhere else right?" She had to asked still in disbelief.

"Negative the Geth created the monument." it stated planning the words took time for her process but she just heard him say they created the monument themselves. They could create, not just design but create from their own even more to even have the thought to remember the dead at all. "It took 52 years 231 days and 16 hours to reach consensus on what the Creators would like as a monument."

"Wait... What?"

Miranda's Office

This was getting her nowhere they has been at it for about 3 hours and the only thing that Kasumi and Thane could agree on was on how not agree on the point of entry.

"Why do all that work when we can slip in right here" the master thief point at the spot on the holo-map. "And not have to sneak past three floors of guards."

Thane's black eyes narrowed ever so slightly her impatient nature was ruffling his feathers some what. "That would leave us in the most secure section of the complex with little support and escape. It is not practical

"Neither is sneaking past three floors of guards." crossing her arms across glaring at the Master Assassin.. "Its a waste of _time."_ Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose plotting how to kill the m both.

"Both you enough." the raven haired women barked grabbing their attention. Kasumi looked as if she wanted to argue but the look Miranda gave could have thrice frozen hell over. Thane simple raised an eyebrow ridge. "Let me check something here.." a few clicks on her omni-tool followed by few seconds of the silence. "Excellent the CEO son is throwing a party there in the three days we can slip in then. We can break up in the three teams. first team will be the insertion team they go for the location of the funds we need. Second team will make the insertion at this point and make there way to underground research faucet below the house. There they we get the data on the virus that Exo -Geni is creating. Team three will be waiting with the Hammerhead if things get well … interesting."

Thane and Kasumi looked at her plan both going over in detail it was good they had to admit. They wanted to disagree on the finer points but Miranda narrowed eyes told them that it would rather unwise.

"I do have a question why would they keep a massive research lab under the CEO's house." Kasumi asked it was rather odd.

"The CEO owns that island and he his own private army, there to protect his companies secrets." Kasumi nodded slowly taking in the information.

"What about any test subjects?" Thane asked. "We should have Mordin and Chakwas waiting with shuttle just in case."

"If there still alive I am expecting any to be but I think we manage.." Miranda noticed the slow grin appearing on Kasumi face.

"So does this mean we get to go shopping"

Ain't no rest of the Wicked

She had to admit Imari four man team was rather interesting, there was the Pilot Dominique 'Sallow' Baxton . She was tall beautiful dark skinned women with dark brown dread locked hair and wicked sense of humor. Ashley could see some kind of tension between her and Imari but choose to ignore it for the moment. Then the was almost silent Vance 'Orion' Jones' a quiet man that didn't he looked to be the sniper of the team as well as biotic from the same program as Shepherd and Imari.

"So Dom how did you get the name Sallow you did not got through the same training as Imari and Vance here?" the pilot looked cut an eye at Ashley assessing the newest member of their little outfit. She screamed Alliance general issue Marine with every motion she half expected the women to be dead by the end of this little run. Still she did look half competent and if she was picked as Specter then she must be alright in fight.

"Your old buddy Jeff gave it to me in flight school." She answered.

"Get the hell out of here you and Joker went to flight school together damn. So was he really top of the class?" Dom laughed at the notion of Joker being better than her as pilot.

"Only because I pissed the instructors off more times than he did, those assholes were idiots they couldn't fly their way out of a wet paper bag. Well everyone but one, Athena that woman could make a dreadnaught dance. She is the one that gave us our nicknames his because he never smiled and mine because I'm always more graceful in the air than at big formal dinners." Truth of the matter was that she was worried about Joker. She always looked out of for him during there academy days. Jeff's condition always made him a target for the other cadets and her being one of the only females and her background made it so she had bulls eye on her back as well. So they stuck together and showed all the rich bastards what real flying was about.

"Don't worry Skipper is going to take care of him and we'll find them and figure this out." Ashley notice the worried look crossing the woman's face. " You didn't..."

"Who Jeff .." Dom laughed. "No he is cute and all but well I would break him, literally . No he was always like my annoying little brother."

"Yeah he does have that vibe going with him.."

"Their bonding this is troubling." Vance said softly Imari looked over at the blonde man who's long flaxen hair was bulled back in ponytail, holographic visor over his left eye.

"Yeah it could be trouble, she now has a partner in crime." Both women snapped their heads around glaring daggers at there male companions. "See.."

"Eh whats the deal with Koylat kid anyway?" Dom turned the air car in to the flow of the traffic as the headed towards their target.

"He is the son of the Master Assassin Thane Kiros who happens to be a members of Shepherds crews." Checking his pistol he continued. "Few weeks ago dear old dad and the Commander came by and stopped him doing hit on dirty politician. Heard they pissed off a man by the of Elias Kelham."

"Shit this Commander knows how to make enemies." she stated cutting off a Salarian Truck drive who made some rude gesture as she passed.

"Yeah no shit..." Ashley knew all to well the truth behind that statement.

"So apparently my old buddy and Kiros were out to find the runner that set the contract up, one of Kiros's old contacts Mouse." Holstering the pistol as the Kelham apartment complex came into view. "Not to bore with the details but Kelham found out it was Mouse who sold him out and he now has Mouse held in his penthouse sweet. So Koylat is on his way to rush in and save little ole Mouse."

"You know could have just said cluster fuck.. see it works nice and to the point. This is a cluster fuck." Vance humph from back Imari eying his squad mate who simply shrugged and went back to making sure was rifle was in working order..

"So then whats the plan... we sneak in and grab the kid before Elias finds out ..." Ashley noticed a rather familiar grin appear on Imari face. It was same type grin Shepherd had when he was about to do something completely crazy.

Switch On

"Excuse me Mister Kelham ordered a pizza we here to deliver." Ronin walked up the two Turain guard one of the leveling his rifle and placing his finger on the trigger. "Move three steps to left." Imari heard in his ear piece from Orion was already in position in one of the adjacent buildings. Imari moved three steps to the left holding his arms out wide.

"Mister Kelham didn't order anything... how stupid do you think..." the guards head exploded in a cloud of blue and gray as the second opened fire the rounds bouncing off the Ronin biotic barrier. Before the guard could called for back up three shots where placed firmly in his centers mast. His last vision was of Imari holding the smoking gun.

"See that we went rather smoothly." Just then when the automated alarm activated and the Ymir Heavy Mech came to life.

"You just had to say something right..." Sallow pulled her pistol out as Ashley draw her assault rifle.

"So you got a plan?" Ashley could not help but ask.

Turning back to her "Yeah don't get dead." and the Mech opened fire with its heavy Machine gun. Ronin sprinted to the left to the closest pillar, Ashley found herself behind the receptionist desk firing as she went bullets bouncing harmlessly off its shields. Dom found herself taking cover behind on of the pillars to the right her omni-tool glowing as she threw a disruptor charge weakening its shields as it fired a missile in Ronin's direction. Diving out the way just as the pillar he was taking cover behind was destroyed. Ashley popped back unleashing hail of gunfire combined with second disruptor charge from Sallow it's shields finally fell.

"Go its shields are down." Ashley barked popping the heat sink from her rifle and loading new one. Ronin got back to his feet pulling out his sub machine firing as she ran forward. He focused as his body started to glow an ethereal blue seconds later he shot forward the impact of him hitting the mech sounding through out the lobby.. The Ymir however did not stagger instead its hand clasp around Ronin throat hoisting him in the air gasping for the breath that was being squeezed from him.

"Um... a little help would be nice." the Ymir tossed Ronin across the lobby his body hitting the wall with a dull thud. Ashley switched incineration ammo, bullets melting some of its armor plating. Dom rolled out of cover throwing her hand forward the mech started to glow blue at it bent and buckled from the force of biotic field. Ronin pulled himself from the ground coughing recovering quickly he charged the Ymir again this time the behemoth stumbled from the impact. Ronin unloaded a full clip into the machines chest ripping into the sensitive circuitry under the heavy armor. Ronin with almost psychic precognition avoided the mech's wild swing.

"Ashley now!" Dom yelled holding the mech in place was stasis field the solider rushed forward climbing up the mechs arm she placed one of her grenades into the open hole. Jumping off its back and rushing to cover as she pressed detonator. The Ymir was torn asunder by the high explosive its chest being rip open from shoulder to waist.

"Come on that would have tipped them off." Imari said starring down at the smoking wreak.

_Notes: Ah the opening fight scenes is always a relief to write oh and no Ymir mechs where hurt in the making of this chapter _


End file.
